A Double Date
by Nette
Summary: Carter and Abby on a "double date" - Happy Carby! ; )


**Category**: Carby

**Rating**: G

**Spoilers**: None … I think.

**Summary**: Carter and Abby on a "double date" … - happy Carby! ; )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything … ; )

**Feedback**: Sure, I'd love to know what you think! nette_mails@yahoo.de or use the review button. ; )

**Author's notes**: It was challenge time again on the OCOH board. So there will be several fics with that title. I hope you'll enjoy them a bit. ; )

****

****

**"A Double Date"**

****

I pace up and down the hallway, every now and then glancing at my watch to check the time.

He's taking forever in there; as usual.

I guess that's the price you pay when you only have one bathroom.

"How much longer are you gonna be in there?" I ask, knocking impatiently at the bathroom door, checking my watch again.

It's already 6 pm and we have to be at the restaurant at 8 pm. We'll never make it in time.

But then again, it's _his_ date. It's not my fault when we're late. _He_ will have to explain why.

I'm as good as not dressed at all yet. Not that I fancy tons of make anyway. But I want to at least wear a decent dress.

"Hello?" I ask again, a bit louder this time; emphasizing my words with another few knocks.

"I'll be out soon," I finally hear.

"Men … " I mumble under my breath as I continue my march in front of the door.

But I'm interrupted by a sudden "Mooommy!" coming out of the room next door.

Two pairs of eyes stare at me when I enter the it; one filled with tears and one looking as innocent as possible.

"Mommy, Amy took my doll away," Hannah sobs and rubs her eyes.

I sit down on her bed and she falls into my arms.

"What doll, sweetie?" I ask her, trying to calm her down. She won't sleep later when we want to go out, if we don't solve it now.

"Barbara," she still sobs, but not as much as before.

I look over at Amy, who looks like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Did you take her doll?" I ask her, still rocking Hannah in my arms.

She nods. "I just wanted to dress her for the night. I wanted to give her back."

I turn back to Hannah. "See, she didn't want to take it," I say to her. She just wanted to help you get her dressed, okay?"

She nods.

"Come over here Amy," I say and stretch out my hand for her.

She walks over to us and cuddles up next to me while I wrap one of my arms around her.

"Everything alright again?" I ask them.

They both nod in agreement, before they get up and give each other a hug.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to take Barbara away," she says to her sister.

Hannah just smiles. "That's okay. Do you want to hold her for the night?"

Amy glows as if she just got a huge amount of ice cream offered and takes the doll. "Thanks, Han," she says and gives her sister another hug.

"That's my girls," I say before I get up, too. "And now you two sleep, okay? Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight."

"Don't go, Mommy!" they both exclaim, each clinging onto one of my legs.

"And where's Daddy?" Hannah whines and pouts. John says they have that from me. Though I never pout. 

"I want him to say good night to me," she adds.

"Daddy's at the hospital, honey," I say, trying to calm her down. She's literally _Daddy's girl, and if he doesn't wish her goodnight, it's almost impossible to get her to go to sleep. But tonight she seems to take it okay. "Grandma Maggie is looking after you."_

"Grandma!" she squeals in unison with her sister. They love their grandmother.

I pick them both up. I still can, they're only 3 and 5, but it's not like they're still babies so I put them to bed quickly.

First I put the blanket over Hannah and kiss her good night before I do the same with Amy.

"Night girls," I say and switch off the light.

"Night Mommy," they both reply. "We love you."

"I love you, too," I say before I close the door.

These two can be really exhausting, but I didn't want to miss them one single minute of my life anymore.

Back at the bathroom door I decide to knock one last time before I kick it in. It's 6:20 pm already.

"Helloooo? Anyone alive in there?"

Suddenly the door opens and I can hardly believe my eyes when I see him. He's wearing a tuxedo and looking great. He might have spent forever in there, but it was surely worth it.

"Hey young man, the girl will love you," I say with a wink.

He shrugs his shoulders and disappears in his room. Probably to spend the next hour perfecting his hair or outfit or more likely what he intends to say.

I smile as I watch him walk off, and then realize I have less than an hour now to get ready.

***

Finally, we're on our way to the car. It's 7:30 pm and we might even make it in time.

"I'll drive," he says with a wink.

"Sure you will," I answer and roll my eyes at him as I take the keys to go. "Your father would kill us both."

***

7:50 pm and we arrive right on time.

I can already see him standing at the entrance.

"Abby," he says lovingly and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey," I say and return the hug and kiss him. "I'm glad you could make it in time."

"Me, too. Susan is covering for me," he says before he looks over to the young man in the tux standing next to me.

"Wow, is that really you?" he teases him.

"Very funny," he says before he walks past us to go inside.

"I think he's a bit nervous," I whisper into John's ear before I kiss him and we go inside as well. We don't want to let them wait.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jessica," he tells us with a huge grin on his face as he hugs her shyly. 

She seems nice.

John and I both shake her hand as Sean introduces us to her parents.

***

"Wow, I can't believe how quickly the time has passed," I say to John and snuggle up close to him as we lie in bed later that night.

He wraps his arm around me and pulls me even closer.

"Our baby has a girlfriend," I say, almost with tears in my eyes.

John just laughs. "He's not a baby anymore. He's 15."

I smile. He can probably handle it better. But I see my baby growing up and it'll be hard to let go. I already know it.

He notices my silence. "Don't worry, he'll be here for another couple of years."

"I know," I say and kiss his cheek. "But they grow up so fast. I mean, it really feels like yesterday that I was changing his diapers and tonight he introduced us to the parents of his first girlfriend. I know he won't marry her tomorrow – or anyone else – but that's how things begin. It won't take much longer and he won't need us anymore."

"But he wanted to have us with him tonight, that's a good sign," he says to reassure me.

I nod and kiss him again, this time on his lips. 

I know he's right, we have a great son. And I'm happy that he's in love with his girlfriend. I hope he'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy to love and be loved by John.

"I love you," I say before we drift off to sleep.

"I love you, too."


End file.
